Le voyage
by aesiks
Summary: Bien des années après la résurrection de Voldemort, Elsa Potter Greengrass est la seule survivante de la résistance. Elle a alors recourt à un sortilège qui la renvoie au temps de la cinquième année de ses parents. (Prend en compte tous les éléments jusqu'au départ de Ron de la tente)
1. Temporalis Reditum

Note d'auteur : Comme vous le savez très bien l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient absolument pas mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Vous pouvez toujours laisser des commentaires, essayez juste qu'ils soient constructif que ce soit en bien ou en mal

Temporalis reditum = retour temporel (je crois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-moi la vraie traduction et je ferai le changement)

Chapitre 1 : Temporalis Reditum

Une jeune femme de quinze ans traçait des runes sur le sol. Toute sa concentration était réservée à cette tâche et rien ne pouvait l'en détourner car, elle le savait, le sort du monde magique dépendait de la réussite de celle-ci. Son travail était complexe à en juger par les nombreux traits de craie et les nombreuses runes qu'elle dessinait mais cela faisait des mois qu'elle se préparait pour ce jour bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir arrivé tant ses causes et ses conséquences étaient importantes.

Une fois le dessin terminé, elle s'autorisa un moment de détente pour réfléchir à son 'choix', si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Avant sa naissance, le monde était entré en guerre et elle s'était arrêtée seulement quelques jours plus tôt avec la mort de ses parents, les derniers opposants au régime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses derniers ne lui avaient rien caché sur la situation du pays et en conséquence avait commencé à l'entraîner dès qu'elle avait été en âge à tenir une baguette. Magie blanche, magie noire, occlumancie et bien d'autres sujets lui furent enseignés. Bien qu'anormale, sa vie avait été tout de même été assez heureuse car ses parents, bien que stricts durant les séances d'entraînement, l'avaient toujours entourée d'amour en dehors de celles-ci.

Mais cela s'était arrêté quelques jours plus tôt.

~~ Flash Back ~~

Elle se trouvait chez elle, allongée dans sa chambre à lire un livre quand soudainement son père entra.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Tu-Sais-Qui nous a trouvé et il n'est pas venu seul »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« On ne devrait avoir que cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne brisent nos défenses. Ne prends que le strict nécessaire. », lui ordonna-t-il avant de sortir pour lui-même se préparer.

Pour l'avoir vécu de nombreuses fois au fil des années, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle prit un sac qui se trouvait sous son lit et commença à le remplir de toute sorte d'objet, vêtements pour trois jours, livres de magie, chaudron, ... Tout ce qu'elle voyait et qui semblait important, soit parce qu'elle en aurait besoin, soit parce qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser aux mains des Mangemorts. Une fois cela fait, elle descendit rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le salon.

« Tu es prête ? », demanda sa mère.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle.

« Bien, alors on y va », dit son père.

Il pointa sa baguette vers une assiette posée sur la table et prononça « Portus ». Chacune des personnes présentes posa un doigt dessus et le seul homme dans la pièce dit :

« C'est parti. Un,deux, trois ! »

Mais la sensation familière ne vint pas.

« Merde ! Ils ont placé un barrière contre les portoloins ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Elle le vit alors échanger un regard avec sa mère et elle sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Sa mère se tourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Ma chérie, on n'a plus qu'une seule solution et elle est très risquée. Il va falloir sortir et réussir à atteindre la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage qu'ils ont érigée. On se retrouve dans la clairière où ton père et moi t'avions emmenée lorsque tu avais huit ans. Tu t'en souviens ? »

La jeune fille sourit en y repensant. A cette époque, il se cacha dans une maison en bordure de forêt et, encore inconsciente du danger, elle avait insisté pour y aller se promener. Ses parents avaient craqué au bout d'une heure de plaidoirie mais avaient prit d'innombrables mesures de sécurité. Ils avaient ainsi trouvé une magnifique clairière qui avait émerveillée ses yeux d'enfant.

« Écoute. Je sais qu'on a déjà réussi à se sortir de ce genre de problème mais, cette fois, ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude et Il est venu en personne. Tu sais que ton père et moi feront tout pour te protéger donc s'ils nous arrivent quelque chose, tu trouveras dans la cave de la maison où nous étions à ce moment une malle dans laquelle se trouve le nécessaire pour faire ce que tu as à faire, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il aurait été difficile pour elle de l'oublier. Quelque mois plus tôt, sa mère avait commencé à lui apprendre un sort tout à fait singulier, de sa propre création avait-elle dit. Cela avait été la séance la dure qu'elle avait eu à endurer. Elle lui avait fait apprendre un schéma de runes par cœur puis lui avait demandé de le dessiner devant elle. A chaque erreur, la plus infime soit-elle, elle lui faisait recommencer depuis le début. Et encore, une fois qu'elle eut réussit, elle le refaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réussisse dix fois de suite sans se tromper. Le lendemain, ses parents lui firent part d'un plan qu'ils appelaient 'la dernière chance'. Un plan dont elle serait la seule et unique actrice pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il serait mis en action seulement si les deux adultes mourraient.

Ses parents étaient d'excellents duellistes. S'ils envisageaient la mise en marche du plan, c'est que la situation était grave.

« Tu es prête ? », demanda son père.

Elle déglutit. L'idée de perdre ses deux parents la terrifiait et il lui fallut tout son savoir en occlumancie pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Oui, allons-y. », répondit-elle avec un regard qui se voulait déterminé.

« Bien, allons botter les fesses de quelques Mangemorts », fit son père avec un sourire.

Voir son père sourire rassura un peu la jeune fille qui rigola même un peu à la phrase de ce dernier.

Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ils n'auraient pu sortir indemne de cette bataille. A trois contre trente, elle ne dut son évasion qu'au sacrifice de ses parents. Sa mère fut tuée sous ses yeux en combattant cinq Mangemorts en même temps tandis qu'elle vit son père se faire traîner devant le Mage Noir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de transplaner fut ce premier tenter de résister alors qu'il subissait le Doloris.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour arrêter de pleurer et commencer à mettre en marche le plan de ses parents. Il fallait faire vite car ils ne lui avaient pas appris à mettre en place des protections autour de la maison. Elle n'aurait donc pas beaucoup de temps avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent. Elle avait rapidement trouver la malle dont sa mère lui avait parlée. Elle possédait plusieurs compartiments. Elle ouvrit le principal et trouva poser en évidence une lettre portant l'écriture de son père.

_Ma chérie,_

_si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie malheureusement que ta mère sommes morts sans avoir réussi à mettre fin au règne de l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela signifie aussi que ce sera à toi que viendra la responsabilité de tous nous sauver et je pense être le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que cela fait d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules._

_Comme tu dois certainement le savoir, ta tâche consiste à revenir dans le temps pour réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises et me former pour que je sois en mesure de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu être en mesure de faire aujourd'hui._

_Tu dois certainement te dire que tu n'as pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour cela. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons mis à ta disposition des souvenirs (deuxième compartiment) nous appartenant et te permettant de tout trouveras également des livres pour que tu aies les connaissances que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de te transmettre. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ta destination, il s'agit du 1er juillet 1995. Tu-Sais-Qui vient juste de revenir et c'est le début des vacances. Cela te laissera donc le temps de t'acclimater à la situation et de regarder les souvenirs qu'on t'a laisser._

_Sur un plan plus personnel, nous voulons que tu saches que ta mère et moi sommes et serons toujours fier de toi quoique tu fasses et même si ta vie n'a pas été celle qu'elle aurait due être, ta présence à nos côtés a embelli notre quotidien._

_Nous savons que tu réussiras._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_tes parents_

~~ Fin du Flash Back ~~

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée, toujours dans la cave de la maison, au centre des runes qu'elle venaient juste de dessiner avec à côté d'elle la malle et le sac à dos qu'elle avait amené avec elle lorsqu'elle avait fuit.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la procédure. Rester debout et se concentrer sur la date et uniquement sur elle. Puis prononcer la formule.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se répéter mentalement la date jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse sans même y réfléchir. Puis elle cria « Temporalis Reditum ! »

C'est alors que Elsa Potter Greengrass disparut de la maison pour réapparaître de nombreuses années en arrière.


	2. Arrivée dans un temps nouveau

Note d'auteur: Étonnamment, ma situation n'a pas changé depuis le précédent chapitre. Donc je ne possède toujours pas les droits d'Harry Potter. C'est toujours J.K. Rowling qui les a.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont posté des commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée dans un temps nouveau

Ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voyageait dans le temps était atroce, comme si chaque cellule de son corps était séparée des autres avant que ce dernier ne se reconstitue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'expérimentait, sa mère lui avait fait remontée le temps sur quelques heures lors des séances d'entraînement mais cette fois si, ce fut beaucoup plus long et donc beaucoup plus désagréable.

Elle apparut dans la cave qu'elle avait quittée, celle-ci ressemblait en tout point à celle du futur, sale et abandonnée. Elle regagna le rez de chaussée et reconnu instantanément les lieux. Ils était exactement comme quand ses parents et elle étaient entrés la première fois, pleins de poussière certes mais la maison était bien fournie, tous les meubles indispensables étaient présents et semblaient en bon état. Elle était d'une taille normale. Elle possédait un étage dans lequel on pouvait trouver deux chambres et une salle de bain tandis que le rez de chaussée contenait une cuisine et une salle à manger. Elsa alla s'installer dans l'une des chambres. Par habitude, elle prit celle dans laquelle elle dormait à son époque.

Elle avait maintenant quelque chose de très important à faire, vérifier qu'elle avait bien atterri à la bonne date. Elle transplana donc à Londres et chercha le Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'y avait jamais été en son temps. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie, ses parents jugeaient cela trop dangereux. Cela avait été très difficile lorsqu'elle était jeune puis après quelques attaques de Mangemorts sur le lieu où ils se réfugiaient, elle avait commencé à comprendre.

Son père lui avait donnée une description assez précise de ce qu'elle devait chercher et où elle devait le faire. Elle aperçu donc assez rapidement la façade miteuse du pub et entra. L'intérieur était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, à la fois mal entretenu et chaleureux, comme si tous les êtres étranges pouvaient se réunir ici mais y seraient à leur place. Elle s'approcha du bar pour se renseigner.

« Bonjour. », dit-elle au barman.

« Bonjour jeune fille. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu ici. », répondit-il.

« Vous avez raison, c'est la première fois que je viens, je viens d'emménager en Angleterre avec mes parents. Ils m'ont déposer ici pour que je visite le Chemin de Traverse pendant qu'ils font quelques courses dans le monde Moldu. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment m'y rendre ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui bien sûr, suis-moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Tom. », dit-il en souriant.

« Et moi, Elsa. »

Il sortit de l'arrière du bar et l'emmena dans une salle située à l'arrière du pub. Il s'avança vers un mur et toucha des pierres de celui-ci dans un ordre qu'Elsa s'efforça de retenir. Le mur s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place à une allée pavée remplie de magasins.

« Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, Elsa. », lui dit Tom, « Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Une dernière chose, ne te rends pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est celle qui se trouve en face de la banque Gringotts. Il ne t'arrivera rien de bon si tu y vas. »

« Merci Tom, je ferai attention. Une dernière chose, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais acheter la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

« Et bien, tu peux l'acheter directement à leur bureau, il se situe sur la gauche un peu après Gringotts, en face de la Ménagerie Magique. »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Tom », dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est un plaisir, Elsa. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin »

Après avoir quitté le barman, la jeune femme s'avança dans l'allée et fut tout de suite émerveillée par les différentes boutiques. Il y en avait pour tout, des magasins d'animaux magiques, d'ingrédients pour potions, de baguettes, de vêtements, de livres et même des cafés... Elle comprenait pourquoi tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard venaient ici pour acheter leurs affaires. Elle atteint enfin la Gazette du Sorcier et acheta le journal du jour. Elle regarda tout de suite la date. 10 juillet 1995. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était peut-être pas la date exacte qu'elle recherchait mais la bonne période et une différence de neuf jours n'allait pas changer grand chose à sa préparation.

Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le 1er septembre.

Sa première action lorsqu'elle arriva fut de nettoyer la maison. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le faire avant d'aller au Chemin de Traverse et elle en avait marre de vivre dans la poussière. Quelques sortilèges plus tard, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et pouvait se sentir chez elle. La seule chose qui lui manquait était la présence de ses parents. Durant plus de quinze ans, elle avait vécu pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 avec eux et leur absence se faisait grandement sentir. Elle revoyait encore son père cuisiner avec elle en lui enseignant les quelques techniques qui rendaient ses plats excellents tandis que sa mère les observaient en souriant, ou le jour où sa mère avait tenté de faire de même et que tout avait fini brûler et que son père avait dormi sur le canapé car il avait explosé de rire en voyant arriver le plat, ce qui l'avait vexée. Elsa, âgée de six ans au moment des faits, l'avait alors rejoint pour dormir avec lui en argumentant qu'elle aussi avait rigolé. Ils avaient ainsi passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser pour l'instant mais devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Dans moins de deux mois, elle les reverrait même si ce ne sera pas pareil, ceux-là auront son âge.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour retrouver la malle laissée par ses parents et commença à la fouiller. Dans le compartiment principal, elle trouva, en plus de la lettre, deux bourses, une remplie de gallions et l'autre de livres sterling. Elle calcula rapidement que,si elle s'y prenait bien, elles pourraient lui permettre de subsister pendant quelques années. Elle vit aussi une vieille cape qu'elle connaissait très bien pour l'avoir souvent utilisée pour faire des farces à ses parents, c'était la cape d'invisibilité. En dessous, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin mais ne comprit pas en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Elle décida donc de le laisser de côté pour plus tard. Encore en dessous, elle trouva différents livres de magie avancée qui lui permettraient d'améliorer ses compétences.

Dans le second compartiment, elle trouva comme convenu de nombreuses fioles contenant des souvenirs, chacune étiquetée, donnant la personne à qui appartenait le souvenir, la date et l'événement concerné. Juste à côté se trouvait la pensine qui lui permettrait de les regarder. En regardant les dates, elle remarqua que ceux-ci commençaient un peu avant la première année de ses parents et terminaient un peu avant leur mort.

C'est à ce moment que son ventre choisit de gargouiller. Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien acheté pour se nourrir, elle alla rapidement faire quelques courses puis se mit à cuisiner.

En mangeant, Elsa réfléchit à son plan d'action. Dès le lendemain, elle commencerait à regarder les souvenirs pour se faire une idée de l'étendue du travail à faire. Après cela, il faudra qu'elle s'inscrive à Poudlard. Elle aura certainement des examens à passer pour voir si elle est apte à entrer en cinquième année mais elle avait confiance, ses parents l'avaient très bien formée. Pour finir, elle passerait le temps restant à étudier les livres de la malle. Elle devra aussi prévoir une histoire de couverture. Mais elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Elle lança un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule et monta se coucher. Le lendemain commencerait la mise en place du plan.


	3. La vie de Harry James Potter (partie 1)

Note d'auteur : Mon avocat m'a appelé. Il m'a signalé que, même en vendant mes biens, je ne pourrais pas racheter l'univers de Harry Potter. Il reste donc dans les mains de J.K. Rowling.

Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent. J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes du précédent chapitre et je pense pouvoir dire que j'en ai eu la plupart.

J'ai préféré coupé en deux le chapitre car cela ferait une trop grande différence de taille avec les précédents. Vous aurez donc la suite et normalement la fin des souvenirs dans le prochain chapitre.

Une dernière chose, tout le texte écrit en gras est tiré du tome 7.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La vie de Harry James Potter (partie 1)

Elsa passa les jours qui suivirent à se plonger dans les souvenirs de ses parents. Elle vécut ainsi la scolarité mouvementée de son père à travers les siens et ceux de sa mère lui apportaient un point de vue extérieur sur les événements. Elle regardait chacun d'entre eux avec attention espérant trouver des alliés potentiels dans leur future lutte car elle avait remarqué que la première erreur de son père était de ne pas se rapprocher des autres en dehors de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elle était étonnée de la proximité entre les trois personnes car son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux. Étaient-ils morts avant sa naissance et son père ne s'en était pas remis, ou bien y avait-il autre chose la dessous ? Elle ne comprenait pas non plus Albus Dumbledore. Qui était-il pour décider de sa vie de son père ? Il donnait les informations quand il voulait, ne semblait pas vouloir agir quand il le pouvait et faisait des choix très étranges, notamment avec la pierre philosophale. Là aussi, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait. Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention au vieux directeur.

Du côté des alliés, certaines personnes l'intéressaient. Elle connaissait Neville Longdubat, étant donné qu'il était son parrain à son époque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malheureusement tué durant une attaque lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans, et elle savait qu'il était loyal envers son père. Luna Lovegood semblait également être un bon choix. Susan Bones serait aussi importante, surtout que sa tante est directrice du département de la Justice Magique et avec elle viendrait Hannah Abbot. Du côté de Serpentard, Tracey Davis était une amie fidèle de sa mère donc elle ne devrait pas être difficile à convaincre. En se comptant ainsi que ses parents, cela faisait un groupe de huit personnes ayant chacune des bonnes compétences sociales ou magiques. Elle pourra rétrécir ou allonger sa liste quand elle sera à Poudlard.

En visionnant les souvenirs de troisième année, elle comprit enfin l'intérêt du parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était la Carte du Maraudeur. Cette nouvelle était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Elle pourrait espionner toutes les personnes en qui elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance mais son vrai nom apparaîtrait aussi sur la Carte du Harry de cette époque. Il faudra qu'elle cherche un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

Elle atteint la septième année et à ce moment, les souvenirs divergèrent. Son père était parti en quête des horcruxes tandis que sa mère était retournée à Poudlard. Elle commença par ceux de cette dernière espérant trouver en eux d'autres alliés mais elle ne vit qu'un témoignage des horreurs qui eurent lieu là-bas et de la fuite forcée de certains étudiants résistants. Elle remarqua que les souvenirs s'arrêtaient au début de l'hiver et elle avait beau chercher dans la malle, elle ne trouva aucune fiole indiquant une suite. C'est alors qu'elle trouva un souvenir de son père intitulé 'rencontre' qui faisait suite à cet arrêt. Ce dernier l'intéressait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de l'atteindre.

Les souvenirs de son père ne furent guère plus intéressant ne furent guère plus intéressant que ceux de sa mère car, la découverte du médaillon mise à part, ils ne montraient que des scènes où ils planifiaient leurs fuites. Elsa prit néanmoins soin de noter les sorts qu'ils utilisaient pour protéger la tente car ils pourraient lui être utiles plus tard.

Elle atteint alors un souvenir intitulé 'trahison' qui l'interpella. Était-ce là le début des réponses à certaines de ses questions ? C'est la curiosité éveillée qu'elle plongea sa tête dans la pensine.

~~ Souvenir ~~

Elsa se retrouva à nouveau dans la tente au côté du trio. Ils étaient en train de parler au portrait de Phineas Nigellus ou plutôt de se disputer avec lui tant la discussion semblait animée. La fin de la conversation en revanche sembla ramener le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu.

**« L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes ! Les lames fabriquées par les gobelins n'absorbent que ce qui les renforce. Harry, cette épée est imprégnée de venin de Basilic ! »**

** « Et Dumbledore ne me l'a pas donnée lui-même parce qu'il en avait encore besoin, il voulait l'utiliser pour le médaillon… »**

** « Et il a dû prévoir qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas la prendre s'il te la léguait par testament… »**

** « Il en a donc fait faire une copie… »**

** « Et a mis la fausse épée dans la vitrine… »**

** « En laissant la vraie… Où ? »**

Elsa écoutait le raisonnement des deux amis et le trouvait sensé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir le troisième membre de la bande s'éloigner et comprit ce qui avait provoqué l'implosion du groupe, la jalousie du rouquin avait encore fait des siennes. Cependant, les deux autres ne s'étaient pas aperçus de son départ et continuaient leur conversation.

** « Réfléchis ! » murmura Hermione. « Réfléchis ! Où aurait-il pu la cacher ? »**

** « Pas à Poudlard », répondit Harry en recommençant à faire les cent pas.**

** « Quelque part à Pré-au-Lard ? » suggéra Hermione.**

** « La Cabane hurlante, peut-être ? Personne n'y va jamais. »**

** « Mais Rogue sait comment y entrer, tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu risqué ? »**

** « Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue », lui rappela Harry.**

** « Pas suffisamment pour lui révéler qu'il avait échangé les deux épées », fit remarquer Hermione.**

** « C'est vrai, tu as raison ! »**

** « Dans ce cas, aurait-il caché l'épée loin de Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? Ron ? »**

** « Ah tiens, vous vous êtes souvenus de mon existence ? » dit-il.**

** « Quoi ? »**

**Ron laissa échapper un petit ricanement, les yeux fixés sur le lit supérieur, au-dessus de sa tête.**

** « Continuez tous les deux, je ne veux surtout pas jouer les rabat-joie. »**

** « C'est quoi, le problème ? » demanda Harry.**

** « Le problème ? Il n'y a pas de problème, » répondit Ron, refusant toujours de regarder Harry. « Selon toi, en tout cas. »**

** « Toi, en revanche, on voit que tu en as un », reprit Harry. « Alors, vas-y, raconte ».**

**Ron balança ses longues jambes hors du lit et se redressa en position assise. Il avait un air méchant **qu'Elsa n'avait jamais vu sur lui.

** « D'accord, je vais raconter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour marcher de long en large dans cette tente en me demandant où peut bien se trouver un de ces fichus objets qu'il faudrait se procurer. Tu n'as qu'à l'ajouter à la liste de tout ce que tu ne sais pas. »**

** « Que je ne sais pas ? » répéta Harry. « Que je ne sais pas ? »**

La pluie commençait à tomber. Elsa grimaça en se disant qu'elle rajoutait une dimension dramatique à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

** « Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, ici, croyez-le bien », poursuivit Ron, « avec mon bras estropié et rien à manger, à me geler les fesses toutes les nuits. J'avais simplement espéré qu'après avoir passé des semaines à courir partout, on aurait fini par obtenir un résultat. »**

** « Ron », dit Hermione, mais à voix si basse qu'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue avec le martèlement de la pluie sur la tente.**

** « Je croyais que tu savais à quoi tu t'étais engagé », lança Harry.**

** « Oui, moi aussi, je le croyais. »**

** « Alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? », interrogea Harry. « Tu pensais que nous allions descendre dans des hôtels cinq étoiles ? Que nous trouverions un Horcruxe tous les deux jours ? Tu croyais pouvoir revenir chez maman pour Noël ? »**

** « On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! » s'exclama Ron en se levant. « On croyait que Dumbledore t'avait expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan ! »**

** « Ron ! » s'écria Hermione.**

**Cette fois, sa voix était parfaitement audible malgré le fracas de la pluie sur le toit de la tente, mais il ne lui prêtait toujours pas la moindre attention.**

** « Eh bien, désolé de t'avoir déçu », répondit Harry d'un ton très calme « J'ai été franc avec toi dès le début, je t'ai répété tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait révélé. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe… »**

** « Oui, et on est aussi près de s'en débarrasser que de retrouver les autres… C'est-à-dire fichtrement loin. »**

** « Enlève le médaillon, Ron », le pressa Hermione, la voix étrangement aiguë. « S'il te plaît, enlève-le. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée. »**

** « Oh, si, il dirait exactement la même chose », assura Harry, « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos messes basses derrière mon dos ? Vous croyez que j'ignorais ce que vous aviez dans la tête, tous les deux ? »**

** « Harry, nous n'étions pas… »**

** « Ne mens pas ! » lui lança Ron. « Toi aussi, tu m'as avoué que tu étais déçue, toi aussi, tu pensais qu'il en savait un peu plus que… »**

** « Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça… Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! », s'écria-t-elle.**

** Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Hermione et l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie quelques minutes auparavant s'était évanouie, tel un bref feu d'artifice dont l'éclat se serait trop vite éteint, ne laissant autour d'eux que l'obscurité, l'humidité et le froid. L'épée de Gryffondor était cachée quelque part, ils ne savaient pas où, et pour l'instant, ils n'étaient plus que trois adolescents dans une tente, avec pour seul résultat à leur actif le fait de ne pas être encore morts.**

** « Alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? » demanda Harry à Ron.**

** « Je n'en sais rien », répliqua celui-ci.**

** « Rentre chez toi, dans ce cas », suggéra Harry.**

** « Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire ! »**

**Il s'avança en direction de Harry qui ne recula pas.**

** « Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit au sujet de ma sœur ? Mais bien sûr, tu t'en fiches comme d'un pet de rat, on l'a seulement envoyée dans la Forêt interdite. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vu-Pire, ne se soucie pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver, eh bien, moi, figure-toi, je me soucie des araignées géantes et de tous ces trucs de dingues… »**

** « Je disais seulement… elle était avec les autres, ils étaient avec Hagrid… »**

** « Ouais, c'est bien ça, tu t'en fiches ! Et le reste de ma famille ? "Les Weasley n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leurs enfants soit blessé", tu l'as entendu ? »**

** « Oui, je… »**

** « Mais tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, hein ? »**

** « Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, se glissant entre eux de force. « Je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que nous ignorons. Réfléchis, Ron, Bill a eu le visage tailladé, plein de gens, à l'heure qu'il est, ont dû voir que George avait perdu une oreille et tu es censé être sur ton lit de mort, terrassé par l'éclabouille, je suis sûre que c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait dire… »**

** « Ah, tu es sûre ? Très bien, alors, je ne vais plus me faire de souci pour eux. Tout va bien pour vous deux, vos parents sont en sécurité… »**

** « Mes parents sont morts ! » beugla Harry.**

** « Et il pourrait arriver la même chose aux miens ! » hurla Ron.**

** « Alors, VA-T'EN ! » rugit Harry. « Va les retrouver, fais semblant d'avoir guéri de ton éclabouille, comme ça, maman pourra te préparer à manger et… »**

**Ron fit un mouvement brusque. Harry réagit mais, avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de tirer sa baguette de sa poche, Hermione brandissait déjà la sienne.**

** « Protego ! » s'écria-t-elle, et un bouclier invisible se déploya, Harry et elle d'un côté, Ron de l'autre.**

**Sous la force du sortilège, tous trois furent projetés en arrière de quelques pas et Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air féroce, de part et d'autre de la barrière transparente, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient distinctement. Harry ressentit à l'égard de Ron une haine corrosive : quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux.**

** « Laisse l'Horcruxe », dit Harry.**

**Ron enleva la chaîne de son cou en la passant par-dessus sa tête d'un geste brusque et jeta le médaillon sur un fauteuil proche. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.**

** « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

** « Que veux-tu dire ? »**

** « Tu restes ou quoi ? »**

** « Je…** Je viens. Désolé Harry, mais Ron a raison. Malgré ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, on n'avance pas et j'en viens à penser que tout ce qu'on fait n'a aucune chance d'aboutir. Je suis vraiment désolé »

Elsa avait la même expression de surprise que son père. Si elle avait dû parier, elle aurait tout miser sur le fait qu'Hermione resterait mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle partirait avec Ron. Lorsqu'elle se reprit, elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà partis et que Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le choc se changea soudainement en colère et il shoota de toutes ses forces dans une armoire. Un sac, celui de Ron si Elsa se rappelait correctement, tomba et s'ouvrit, révélant des lettres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il à haute voix

Il récupéra les lettres et en ouvrit une. Elsa se plaça à côté pour lire.

_Monsieur Weasley,_

_ce que vous m'avez rapporté sur les cauchemars de Harry Potter est très perturbant. Je vais me renseigner sur le sujet. Quant à vous, tachez de garder un œil sur lui et si ce n'est pas possible faites en sorte que Mademoiselle Granger soit avec lui._

_Comme d'habitude, vous recevrez chacun un paiement de vingt gallions pour vos services._

_Albus Perceval Wilfried Brian Dumbledore_

« Les enfoirés ! Ils m'espionnaient pour de l'argent et pour le compte de Dumbledore ! »

Ils lurent les autres lettres et apprirent que Ron devait se lier d'amitié avec Harry et repousser les autres élèves. Quand ce dernier se rapprocha d'Hermione malgré ses interventions, Dumbledore intervint pour la rallier à leur cause. Les deux lui rapportaient chacun des faits et gestes du jeune homme, chaque cauchemar, chaque avancée dans les enquêtes qu'ils faisaient. Ainsi, Dumbledore pouvait le garder sous sa coupe et le faire aller où il voulait et quand il voulait. C'était lui qui avait donner les indices à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse les donner au reste du trio. C'était lui qui leur avait dit de s'éloigner de lui au début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour voir comment il réagissait. Et c'était toujours lui qui leur disait de lui signifier d'en référer à lui à chaque problème pour qu'il sache qu'il était toujours là pour lui.

~~ Fin du souvenir ~~

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Elsa commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui avait causé la perte de son père. Dumbledore avait voulu le manipuler pour que tout se termine comme il l'imaginait mais il avait fait des erreurs qui avaient conduites à la victoire du Mage Noir. Malheureusement, Elsa savait qu'elle devrait jouer au même jeu que lui pour que tout se termine bien. Il faudra que Harry perde sa confiance en Dumbledore et qu'il la transfère en elle pour qu'elle puisse lui révéler tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle devra être prudente car elle ne doit pas montrer qu'elle en sait trop.

Ce sera un jeu très risqué et si elle échoue, le monde magique aura de grandes chances de retomber au mains de Voldemort.


	4. La vie de Harry James Potter (partie 2)

Note d'auteur : L'univers sur lequel j'écris ne m'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas le cas en revanche de J.K. Rowling.

Pour un peu plus de cohérence, j'ai fait une petite modification dans le chapitre précédent, un peu avant le souvenir de la trahison. Pensez à aller la voir.

Une nouvelle fois merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent. Cela fait très plaisir.

Une petite dédicace à Pim's car ta review m'a fait pas mal réfléchir, étant très pertinente. J'ai donc rajouté les deux-trois premiers paragraphes qui permettront de te répondre ainsi qu'à ceux qui auraient pu se poser la même.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La vie de Harry James Potter (partie 2)

Les révélations du dernier souvenir poussèrent Elsa à prendre une pause pour réfléchir à son plan. Comment révéler au Harry de cette époque la trahison de ses plus proches amis ? Lui montrer les souvenirs était exclu. Il avait une connexion avec Voldemort et son retour dans le temps était une information beaucoup trop sensible. Elle essaierait de lui apprendre l'occlumancie mais, même dans son époque où il avait reçu des cours de Daphné, il était toujours aussi mauvais dans cette discipline. Il y avait deux possibilités pour qu'il apprenne ses origines, soit il devenait capable de protéger son esprit, soit il battait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait bien sûr un troisième cas, qu'il le découvre de lui-même, mais elle ne préférait pas l'envisager tout de suite.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne ses amis sur le fait. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore ne se rencontraient jamais. Tout ce faisait par le biais des lettres. Harry devrait donc découvrir leur existence, mais comment ?

Les minutes défilaient mais Elsa ne trouvait toujours pas de solution. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure quand elle se décida à bouger. Après un repas léger, elle se coucha, réfléchissant toujours activement à ce problème.

Le lendemain, décida de reprendre la lecture des souvenirs. Le suivant sur la liste avait lieu trois semaines après le précédent et était certainement celui qui l'intéressait le plus. Celui qui était intitulé 'rencontre'.

~~ Souvenir ~~

Elsa se retrouva sur une colline au côté de son père. La tente était dressée à côté d'eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit devant elle le château de Poudlard ainsi qu'en contre-bas le village de Pré-au-lard. Le soleil étant en train de se coucher. Étant en hiver, ils devaient être en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir inspecté les environs, elle remarqua que Harry s'était déjà mis en route dans la direction opposée au village.

« Que fait-il ? », se demanda-elle.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une grotte. Se posant de plus en plus de questions, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Le chemin était très large et aussi très long. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui lui semblait être une heure quand ils atteignirent un endroit où le plafond s'était affaissé. Mais les roches qui étaient tombé semblaient être partiellement enlevées, libérant un étroit passage. En regardant par ce dernier, Elsa aperçut une grande planche de bois qui semblait marquée la fin du tunnel.

Elle entendit Harry murmurer :

« Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, renforcer les protections sur le plafond,... », il lança quelques sorts sur ce dernier, « insonoriser l'endroit pour éviter qu'on m'entende,... », il se plaça à l'endroit où était Elsa quelques secondes plus tôt et lança un autre sort qui atteint la planche de bois à travers l'éboulis, « et maintenant terminer le trou »

A l'aide de quelques sorts, il fit tomber les rochers les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un passage suffisamment grand se libère. Elsa comprit le but du sort d'insonorisation, le travail était extrêmement bruyant. Une fois son travail terminé, Harry continua vers la sortie, rapidement suivit par sa future fille. Il sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Bon, si j'étais lui et que j'avais très peu de temps pour cacher un objet, où irais-je ? La salle commune ? Non, il n'avait pas le mot de passe. La Chambre ? Le chemin est trop long et ce n'est pas prudent avec le basilic. Mais où alors ? »

Elle le vit scanner la carte de long en large, sans succès.

« Un endroit qui n'est pas sur la carte alors. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas dessus à part la Chambre et... » Un sourire illumina son visage. « La Salle sur Demande, c'est ça ! Je suis trop bête, j'ai fait la même chose l'année dernière avec le livre de potion. »

Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité et Elsa se plaça au même niveau que son corps. Ce n'était pas agréable mais c'était le seul moyen de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et Harry fit apparaître une porte et ils entrèrent. La pièce était exactement comme celle qu'elle avait vu dans le souvenir de la cachette du livre. La pièce était immense et à chaque endroit où l'on posait le regard, on pouvait voir une multitude d'objets, tous différents les uns des autres. Retrouver un objet parmi tous ceux là relèverait du miracle.

« Génial, et je fais comment maintenant... », marmonna Harry, il soupira et s'avança parmi les piles d'objets, « Bon ben au boulot. »

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Elsa sentait que le jeune homme perdait espoir. Le médaillon sembla alors réagir à quelque chose, comme s'il se mettait à brûler. Harry le retira et le tendit à bout de bras dans différentes directions. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il sourit et s'approcha d'une pile. Elsa la reconnu comme étant celle où il avait caché le livre l'année précédente. Elle vit les yeux de son père se poser sur un buste d'homme portant une perruque et une tiare qui était sur une armoire.

Il posa sa main sur la tiare et dit :

« Oui c'est bien ça. Je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à vous détruire tous les deux. Et je sais exactement comment »

Il mit la tiare dans un sac qu'il avait emporté et ressortit, non sans avoir remis la cape sur son dos. Il descendit rapidement les étages les uns après les autres et s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ne fit plus attention à la Carte et en entrant dans le couloir bouscula quelqu'un.

« Fais attention ! », interpella cette personne qu'Elsa reconnu comme étant sa propre mère, « Oh, Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas très malin de venir à Poudlard. »

Harry se rendit alors compte que, dans la bousculade, sa cape était tombé et ne le cachait plus aux yeux du monde. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

« Désolé Greengrass mais tu vas devoir oublier ma présence en ces lieux. Oubli... »

« Attends Potter ! Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets ! »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire. Je ne suis pas si naïf. »

« Écoutes. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. C'est l'enfer... »

« Pas ici. », il la prit par le bras, l'emmena dans une salle vide et insonorisa la pièce, « Continue »

« Ils nous forcent à torturer des premières années, ils s'attaquent à tous les élèves sans distinction. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Ma famille n'est pas partisane de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'en prie »

« Imaginons un instant que je te croie. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse et pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

« T'as réussi à rentrer dans l'école, tu dois savoir comment ressortir. Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes avec toi »

Harry ricana.

« Rien que ça. Et tu vas faire quoi une fois dehors ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Elsa sentait que son père se laissait convaincre. Malgré la trahison récente qu'il avait subie, il avait toujours cette manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde qui lui jouait souvent des tours.

« Très bien. Je te laisse une chance. », Daphné sourit, « Tu as une heure pour récupérer tes affaires et venir me rejoindre devant la bibliothèque. Si tu te fais prendre ou si tu arrives en retard, tant pis pour toi. Et si tu parles, je le saurais »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit de la pièce.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? », souffla-t-il.

Il atteint sans encombre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et pénétra dans le passage l'emmenant dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle non plus n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il s'y était rendu pour la dernière fois. Les mêmes parois de pierre, le sol toujours aussi boueux et la même atmosphère sordide. Père et fille avancèrent vers la chambre principale où reposait le cadavre du basilic. Harry s'approcha de ce dernier et précautionneusement décrocha une dizaine de crochets.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit les deux horcruxes. Elsa les voyait réagir à la présence du venin de basilic, comme s'ils voulaient s'enfuir. Son père empoigna un crochet et s'approcha de la tiare, puis d'un coup sec la transperça. Un cri à en déchirer les tympans s'échappa de la tiare tandis qu'une fumée noire prenant la forme d'un visage reptilien en sortait. Il fallut deux minutes entières avant que tout revienne à la normale.

Harry jeta le crochet et en prit un autre avant de s'avancer vers le médaillon. Elsa pouvait presque sentir la peur s'échapper de ce dernier, notamment après la destruction de son homologue.

Son père parla en fourchelangue et l'horcruxe s'ouvrit, révélant la même fumée noire que précédemment. Mais cette dernière parla.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu es seul, abandonné ! Rejoins-moi et je pourrai te rendre puissant et respecté ! On se ressemble toi et moi ! »

« Non ! », cria Harry en écrasant le crochet contre l'horcruxe.

Cette fois-ci, tout disparu instantanément et Harry s'allongea, le souffle court. Après dix minutes, il se releva, mit le restant des crochets dans son sac et sortit de la chambre.

Il arriva avec vingt minutes d'avance devant la bibliothèque. Il s'adossa à un mur et attendit l'arrivée de Daphné en la surveillant grâce à la carte.

Elle arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure, nerveuse, mais il ne fit savoir sa présence que vingt minutes plus tard. Il la toucha à l'épaule à travers la cape.

« Rend-toi devant le miroir au bout du couloir »

Elle acquiesça et fit comme il lui dit. Il ouvrit le passage secret et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

« Tu étais en retard », lui dit-elle.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis arrivé avant toi. », rétorqua-t-il

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas signaler ta présence tout de suite ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'était un test. Si tu étais partie, cela aurait montré que tu n'étais pas motivée pour partir et je t'aurais laissé retourné à ton quotidien »

« On aurait pu se faire repérer ! »

« Non, j'aurais su si quelqu'un arrivait »

« Comment ? »

« De la même manière que j'aurais su si tu avais parlé »

Daphné, qui savait quand une conversation était terminée, n'insista pas. Harry, n'ayant toujours pas confiance en elle, lui dit de marcher devant. Aucun ne parla pendant qu'il marchait. Elsa était attristée par la relation entre son père et sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela avait été si tendu lors de leur première rencontre.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du passage, Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie »

« Attends ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? », demanda-t-elle

« Deux questions. Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? », rétorqua-t-il

« Je ne veux pas mettre en danger ma famille en allant chez moi. Et je serais incapable de me débrouiller toute seule en pleine nature, à la maison ce sont toujours les elfes qui se sont occupés de tout. »

« Et après ils disent que les Nés-moldus sont inférieurs à eux... », marmonna Harry

« Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas en Ses idées ! »

« Certes. Ça tient debout. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma deuxième question. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Je ne me débrouillais pas trop al en classe et j'ai lu des livres sur beaucoup de sujets. Je n'ai pas des connaissances encyclopédiques mais je me débrouille. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir à la première occasion ? »

Daphné sembla réfléchir à la question.

« Ma meilleure amie est sang-mélée. Ce qui fait qu'elle aussi est discriminée par les Mangemorts. Elle a dû fuir en France avec ses parents. Si en t'aidant je peux aider à la faire revenir, alors je n'hésiterai pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne te trahirai pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être dans ses pensées.

« D'accord. Disons que je te prends à l'essai. Un seul faux pas et on se sépare peut importe l'endroit où nous sommes. »

« Merci, je ne te décevrai pas »

~~ Fin du souvenir ~~

Les souvenirs suivants ne montrèrent aucune évolution dans la relation entre ses parents. Bien que Daphné cherchait à chaque fois à faire le premier pas, Harry ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et la repoussait. Elsa sentait que cela frustrait sa mère. Elle voulait prendre part à la mission du jeune homme mais qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, il ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Et un jour, elle craqua.

~~ Souvenir ~~

Elsa se trouvait dans la tente en compagnie de ses futurs parents. Harry était assis à une table, la tête plongée dans ses notes et Daphné se trouvait en face de lui en train de lire un livre de défense. Cette dernière leva son regard.

« Tu sais Potter, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider, peu importe ce qu'il faut faire »

« Alors fais moi plaisir et retourne dans ton bouquin », répondit-il sèchement.

Ce fut la fois de trop pour Daphné qui referma brutalement le livre et lança un regard furieux à son colocataire.

« Écoute moi bien Potter ! Tu as accepté que je vienne avec toi pour que je t'aide alors tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que je peux faire. »

« Je ne te dois rien Greengrass, je serais tout aussi bien ici sans toi et je m'en sortirais tout aussi bien. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas confiance en toi »

« Et comment veux-tu avoir confiance en moi si tu ne me donnes aucune chance de te prouver que j'en suis digne. Tout ce que je peux faire ici c'est lire et dormir. »

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne t'amuserais pas ici. Si ta vie ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours retourner à Poudlard, tu connais le chemin pour rentrer. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie et je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses faire parti de tes plans. »

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il lança un regard furieux et sortit de la tente en grommelant un vague « Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde ». Elsa sourit. Ceci était le premier d'une longue série d'arguments remportés par sa mère. Son père n'arrivait jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière et les effets d'un début de mois de janvier se voyait partout autour d'eux. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elsa vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait assis non loin de la tente. Les minutes passaient sans rien de particulier et elle commençait à se demander pourquoi le souvenir continuait. Soudain, une biche argentée surgit dans la clairière. « Un patronus », reconnut-elle. Ils l'observèrent marcher à l'orée de la clairière quand celle-ci fit volte face et s'enfuit.

« Non, reviens », l'appela Harry.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'élança à sa suite. Il coururent sur environ 500 mètres quand ils atteignirent un petit lac gelé. A ce moment, la biche disparut. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il observa alors le lac et s'exclama « L'épée ! ». Elsa qui continuait à observer les bois se retourna et reconnut la forme qu'elle avait vu dans les mains de son père dans d'autres souvenirs.

Il brisa la glace à l'aide d'un sort et tenta d'attirer l'épée avec un autre mais elle ne bougea pas. Il enleva des couches de vêtements qu'ils portaient et sauta à l'eau. Elsa remarqua alors un bout de bois au milieu du tas d'habits.

« L'imbécile ! Il n'a pas prit sa baguette ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce détail ne semblait pas important dans un premier temps mais elle vit aussi que pendant qu'il était au fond du lac, la glace commençait à se reformer en surface. Très rapidement, il se retrouva piégé. Il le remarqua et après avoir récupérer l'épée il tenta de donner des coups avec celle-ci, sans succès. A ce moment, le sauveur, ou plutôt la sauveuse puisqu'il s'agissait de Daphné, arriva en courant et, en voyant le tas de vêtements, comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle brisa la glace à l'aide du même sort que Harry, permettant à ce dernier de sortir.

« Merci », dit-il après avoir repris son souffle, « j'y serais resté sans toi »

« Stupide Griffondor, toujours à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses sans réfléchir », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Cela arracha un léger rire au jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout-à-l'heure. », s'excusa-t-il après s'être calmé, « J'aurai dû essayer de te faire un peu confiance. En tout cas, maintenant t'en as gagné tous les droits »

Le sourire de Daphné s'agrandit.

« Allez, viens , on va te trouver de quoi te sécher dans la tente »

~~ Fin du souvenir ~~

Les souvenirs qui suivirent furent bien plus agréables à regarder pour Elsa. L'ambiance était au beau fixe dans la tente. Harry révélait petit à petit des informations à Daphné, lui permettant de l'aider et améliorant leur relation, ce qui poussait Harry à lui en révéler plus. Rapidement, Daphné connut tout de la situation actuelle et lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait de son côté de la situation politique. Le jeune homme fut ainsi mis au courant du Tabou sur le nom du Mage Noir et apprit à ne plus l'utiliser. Cela fut difficile et ils ne durent leur survie qu'aux réflexes de Daphné avec sa main, ou sa baguette. Il n'était pas rare en effet qu'elle ne le stupéfixe ou ne le mette au silence pour éviter qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Ils se coachèrent mutuellement. Harry lui apprenant les sorts qu'il avait enseigné lors de l'AD et, en échange, elle lui apprit des sorts de magie noire qu'elle connaissait, les deux étant d'accord qu'il fallait connaître les sorts utilisés par l'ennemi. Elle tenta de lui apprendre l'occlumancie mais cela fut un échec cuisant bien qu'ils ne désespérèrent pas.

La seule ombre au tableau était que leur recherche n'avançait pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver où Voldemort avait pu cacher la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Une année avait passée depuis que Daphné avait rejoint Harry. Leur amitié était devenue très forte et Elsa soupçonnait que les deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre mais n'osaient pas se le dire.

Ils trouvèrent un manoir abandonné et, après avoir exploré, choisirent de s'y installer. Daphné eut alors l'idée de demander de l'aide.

~~ Souvenir ~~

Harry et Daphné se trouvaient dans le salon du manoir, étudiant une énième fois les notes du premier et une nouvelle fois, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui les mettrait sur une piste. La jeune femme fit alors une proposition :

« Tu sais Harry, j'y pense depuis quelques jours, ce serait bien qu'on ait une aide extérieure »

Le garçon interpellé leva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda-t-il

« On avance pas. Je pense que si on a un point de vue extérieur, on peut être trouver de nouvelles idées. », expliqua-t-elle.

Harry se mit à réfléchir.

« Ça peut être une bonne idée. Mais qui ? »

« Il faudrait quelqu'un en qui tu as entièrement confiance »

« Ça ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de monde, Neville, Luna, Ginny... et c'est à peu près tout. Mais comment les contacter ? »

Elsa sourit en voyant le visage de sa mère se durcir à l'entente du nom de l'ancienne petite amie du jeune homme. Cela confirma son hypothèse sur les sentiments de sa mère.

« On pourrait utiliser le gallion de l'AD mais cela préviendrait ceux qui l'ont gardé... », continua-t-il.

« Est-ce un problème ? S'ils le gardent sur eux, cela voudrait dire qu'ils te sont fidèles, non ? »

« Mais on aurait un autre problème, le gallion ne peut donner que la date et l'heure du rendez-vous mais pas le lieu »

« Et si tu leur donnais la date et l'heure, puis le lendemain tu changes le code pour le donner le lieu ? Tu penses qu'ils comprendraient ? »

« C'est possible, mais ça serait prendre beaucoup de risques... »

« Pas forcément, si le code donne une date et une heure impossible ou si tu leur donnes lettre par lettre toutes les dix minutes. Je pense qu'ils comprendraient »

« Tu es géniale », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Se reprenant, il recula en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas, je... »

« Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas », Elsa vit qu'elle rougissait tout autant.

~~ Fin du souvenir ~~

Elsa était impressionné par l'efficacité et la simplicité du plan. De plus, ça lui permettrait de vérifier sa théorie des alliés potentiels. Les personnes qui répondraient à l'appel seraient ceux qui auraient foi en son père jusqu'au bout. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde arriver.

~~ Souvenir ~~

Harry et Daphné attendaient à la voie 9 ¾ les membres de l'AD. Ils avaient fait une liste des personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement venir avec en tête de liste, Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ils avaient rajouté Fred et George, Alicia Spinett, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot. Il s'agissait des amis les plus proches d'Harry à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide en cas de besoin. Ils étaient fidèles et courageux. Mais leur pronostics furent terriblement mis à mal quand la première personne à arriver fut Anthony Goldstein.

Ils allèrent le saluer et Harry en profita pour lui présenter Daphné. Les suivants arrivèrent les uns après les autres et il fut de plus en plus choquer au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'arrivant augmentait. Tout ceux qu'il attendait était là, à l'exception de Dean, Luna et Ginny, et la majorité de l'AD, même certains qui le l'appréciaient pas comme Cormac MacLaggen.

« Pourquoi sont-ils aussi nombreux ? », chuchota-t-il à Daphné

« Tu es le symbole de la résistance. Te savoir vivant les remplit d'espoir. Et le fait que tu les appelles marque le début de la rébellion », répondit-elle, « et flatte leur ego par la même occasion. Ils estiment que tu leur fais confiance. »

« C'est étrange que Ginny et Luna ne soient pas là »

« Oui, je m'attendais aussi à les voir. Après tout, elles ont été au Ministère avec toi en cinquième année »

« Je vais me renseigner »

Il se dirigea vers Neville.

« Salut Neville ! Ravi que tu sois venu »

« Je ne pouvais manquer ça. L'apparition de l'Indésirable n°1. Si Rita Skitter apprenait ça, elle réserverait tout le journal pour écrire son article. », plaisanta Neville.

« Ouais, il vaut mieux ne pas la prévenir alors. Dis-moi, Ginny et Luna ne sont pas là. ? »

Le sourire de Neville s'effaça.

« Tu n'es pas au courant. Luna a été tuée par des mangemorts l'année dernière. Son corps a été retrouvé de celui de Dean, d'Ollivander et d'un gobelin. On raconte qu'elle aurait été capturée pour faire pression sur son père pour qu'il révise sa position dans son journal et pour qu'il donne des infos sur toi. Voyant que tu ne réapparaissais pas, ils l'ont jugée inutile et l'ont tuée. Dean avait été capturé par des Raffleurs avec le gobelin. Étant sang-mélé, il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance. »

Les larmes de Harry menaçaient de couler mais il arrivait à les retenir.

« Et Ginny ? », demanda-t-il.

« Les jumeaux m'ont raconté qu'elle avait été envoyé sur le continent en même temps que Ron et Hermione. En parlant d'eux, ils ont passé un sale quart d'heure auprès de tous les Weasley quand ils ont appris qu'ils t'avaient abandonné. D'après Fred et George, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père aussi énervé. »

« Et ils le méritaient bien. Je serais mort si je n'avais pas rencontré Daphné en cours de route. En plus de ça, j'ai appris qu'il m'espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse me manipuler à sa guise. Je me demandais s'ils auraient l'audace de se montrer. »

« Ils ont bien fait de ne pas venir. Je ne sais pas s'ils auraient pu sortir vivants de la gare après que tout l'AD ait appris ça. Alors comme ça tu voyages avec Daphné Greengrass ? Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout. »

« Je le ferai. Je suis vraiment heureux de tu sois là Neville. »

Il l'étreignit et retourna auprès de Daphné.

« Luna et Dean sont morts. Ginny est sur le continent avec Ron et Hermione », lui dit-il.

« Je suis désolé, Harry »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour tenter de le réconforter, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisqu'il lui fit un sourire triste

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Il est temps de commencer. »

Il appliqua le Sonorus et prononça un petit discours.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir tous présents ici et je dois même dire que je suis surpris de vous voir aussi nombreux. J'en connais personnellement certains parmi vous, il arrive que je ne m'entende pas avec d'autres et je n'ai peu voir pas parler avec les autres en dehors de l'AD. Pourtant, c'est à vous tous que j'ai fait appel quand il a fallu que je demande de l'aide. On a vécu pas mal de chose tous ensemble, nous avons appris, nous avons échangé, nous avons défier le ministère ensemble lors de toutes nos séances que je pense pouvoir dire que je serais heureux de vous savoir à mes côtés lors de la lutte contre le nouveau régime. La question c'est est-ce que vous serez avec moi ? »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru l'assemblée.

« Voici Daphné Greengrass », continua-il en la désignant, « Elle a toute ma confiance et a vécu avec moi durant l'année passée. Vous vous doutez bien que nous n'organiserons pas la lutte d'ici. Elle et moi avons aménagé un QG à partir duquel nous pourrons programmé la destitution du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous vous y emmènerons deux par deux. Ceux qui parmi vous veulent participer vous présenterons ici. Nous pourrons alors commencer à nous battre pour nous mais aussi pour les générations futures. Pour la résistance ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes reprirent ce cri de guerre et se mirent à applaudir. Harry se tourna vers Daphné et la vit faire de même, un regard fier dirigé vers lui.

La foule se rapprocha d'eux pour être transportée vers le nouveau QG. Pour eux, la rébellion pouvait commencer.

~~ Fin du souvenir ~~

* * *

Note de fin :

Si vous voulez une liste des personnes présentes à la gare : wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army et prenez tout ceux ayant combattu à la bataille de Poudlard à l'exception évidente de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Dean et rajoutez Daphné.

Attention, vous pourrez influer sur la suite de l'histoire : A ce point, j'ai de choix qui s'offre à moi et je demande donc votre avis. Soit, je continue les souvenirs dans un troisième et je l'espère dernier chapitre. Soit, je continue avec la candidature d'Elsa à Poudlard et je les distillerais les souvenirs dans la suite de l'histoire.  
Je pense commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre dimanche. Vous avez donc jusqu'à cette date pour voter. Si personne ne vote, je pleurerai sur mon sort et choisirait en mon âme et conscience en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Une dernière chose, j'ai très envie de connaître votre avis sur la question, Où pensez-vous qu'Elsa sera répartie ? Ici, le choix est déjà arrêté donc vous ne pourrez pas influer sur la suite cela m'intéresse tout de même.

Voilà c'est tout. A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	5. Note d'auteur

Note d'auteur :

Non, je ne vous écris pas pour annoncer l'abandon de la fic mais plutôt pour vous expliquer le temps d'attente car je pense que vous avez le droit d'être informés des raisons de cette longue attente.

Quand j'ai écrit les quatre premiers chapitres, j'étais en vacances, seul, donc j'avais tout le temps de penser aux aventures d'Elsa. Depuis, mes amis sont de retour, les cours ont repris et les devoirs avec. En conséquent, mon temps libre a énormément diminué. J'essaie d'écrire dès que je le peux mais la malchance est de mon côté car je dois également faire face à un gros manque d'inspiration.

Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, le prochain chapitre fait actuellement environ 4600 mots et je pense en avoir écris à peu près les 2/3. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand il sera publié.

Je m'excuse pour tout cela et vous remercie de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

aesiks


End file.
